Project 4
by Shadow-Edge
Summary: Chapter 2 up now. It's set 5 years after the events of PE2 and the people responsible for the shelter are trying to make another Aya to defeat her but, it doesn't go to plan.
1. How it begins

Chapter 1  
  
Two scientists are standing in a room; there are backers, test tube and 4 large glass chambers with, what looks like people inside. The younger, taller of the two spoke first.  
  
"Hmm one, two and three went today" as he said this he pressed buttons on his computer terminal and three of the 'humans' were sucked out of the first tree chambers, he carried on to say.  
  
"Why are the big guys trying to play god?" The older of the two spoke for the first time.  
  
"Hmm well they made the mistakes of New York and Dry field and now they're trying to make this a success because we're away from that M.I.S.T agent"  
  
"I assume you're referring to Miss Brea?" he replied  
  
"Yes Aya Brea. Well at least she's on the other side of the world right now."  
  
"She'll never think to look in England. Would she?"  
  
"."As they were talking the neglected to notice the brain activity gauges shoot up to almost conscious level.  
  
Alarm sirens sounded they spun round to see.  
  
"Oh shit don't tell me we're gonna lose the only male to get this far?!?"  
  
He couldn't have been more wrong the taller spoke again.  
  
"Damn has our attempt to make another 'Aya' failed? AGAIN!!!"  
  
His face went red with anger. Then the tube cracked, cracked some more and then shattered into pieces, a green liquid flooded the room. The male stepped from the chamber.  
  
"Oh shit he's alive!" The older drew a gun and fired. Quick as a flash a yellow lightning bolt jumped from no where, a yellow flash filled the room and the bullet disappeared, more shots, the same thing happened.  
  
"Antibody." The older man burst into flames. The second man stumbled as he tried to escape.  
  
"P. P..project four y..y..you survived? 'Project Four raised his hand and a green light concentrated itself at his palm.  
  
"Necrosis" Project four mumbled as a energy blot flew from his hand, vaporizing the scientist head. He then took his clothing and walked towards the exit. 


	2. Chapter 2 Date at the Mall

Chapter 2 Date at the mall Hey look people I'm actually bothering to put up another chapter.  
  
M.I.S.T. Headquarters. Rifle range. 3 Days later. "Oh come on Madigan! You can do better than that." a young girl said in a demeaning tone, she must have been 19 years old but she looks younger, she has very light blonde hair which is just about long enough to reach the base of her neck. Her face is filled with an innocence which hides her dark past.  
  
"Eve. Shouldn't you be at school?" He was a tall man with brown hair that is slightly curly. He relaxed his arm holding his P229 Handgun.  
  
"No. She's right Kyle, you could've done better"  
  
"Not you to Aya?" Aya Brea is a leggy, 27 year old blond and the best hunter in M.I.S.T. she also possesses the power of 'Neo-Mitochondria' a power that I myself am afraid of. And then there's me. I'm a 19 year old male with blonde hair and 'strange' blue eyes. I'm roughly 6ft tall and I am agent Carradine's replacement, but I'm not as good as he is. Yet heh heh. My name is Charles. As you've probably guessed I'm English. I sat there watching them, laughing.  
  
"Erherm!" Kyle grunted at me  
  
"What you wanna go again?" I asked in a 'you know you suck, give it up' kind of voice  
  
"Well if you're such a 'hotshot' you have a go" He shot back beckoning me over. I walked slowly to annoy him as I went passed Aya and Eve I shudder, at this point I didn't know anything about the Dryfield incident. When I got to the room I had Kyle's gun shoved into my hand I looked round to see Aya pressing some buttons. I didn't want to tell then this but this was the first time I had ever held a real gun, yeah BB guns and air rifles but never a real gun. "Give the little guy Level 1 'cuz he looks a little scared" Kyle said I had to show him I was better than he thinks. The first target came down. I aimed the Beretta P229 at the target. Began to squeeze the trigger. BANG!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Completely missed. To embarrassed to carry on I put the gun down and turned round, they were laughing at me Aya, Kyle, Rupert. Hey when did Rupert turn up?  
  
"Charles. Can you come with me please?" The tall black man said to me.  
  
"Oh s**t" I thought aloud. I'm I going to get sacked already. I had only been working there for 2 months, ever since my parents were killed by those things at the acropolis tower that day. If only I ha been there I wouldn't be alone.  
  
"You know why I called you out here don't you?" Mr. Broderick Asked me.  
  
"Erm. Because I'm such a crap shot?" I asked childishly  
  
"No I called you to tell you your induction is over, I've sent you through all the different teams and I have decided to put you in with Miss Brea and Mr. Madigan, permanently." I was shocked  
  
"W. W. Why them? Why me, with them?"  
  
"Because. That's why. Just because" I walked off deciding that now is a good time to go home. On the way out I was stopped by a voice of a young girl, the only voice I like to hear frequently.  
  
"Hey I heard you're getting stuck with my sister permanently" Eve said  
  
"Yeah well it's not that bad is it, as long as I don't pick up a gun everyone should be O.K." I said jokingly, she laughed.  
  
"Hey you wanna go out with me and some friends from college tonight?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" I answered quickly without thinking, maybe too quick  
  
"O.K. Meet us at the Walmart in two hours. Got it?"  
  
"Yup" I replied "I'll see you there" She left and waved over her shoulder  
  
"Bye" I Shouted  
  
2 hours later I arrived at the superstore. I was early none of them were here yet I was wearing my usual clothes my black shirt and my black Jeans with my Leather jacket don't get me wrong I'm not a Goth I just like this color on me, my hair was slicked back but still kinda spiky, just the way I like it. 10 minutes I had been waiting, I looked at my watch, March, Back home I would be freezing my ass off now but this is America it was still a little chilly but it was nothing compared to home.  
  
20 minutes.  
  
Half an hour. Where the hell are they? By now I was getting thirsty so I went into the shop that I had been standing in front of for the past thirty minuets. As I reached the drinks fridge I turned to see if Eve had arrived and saw her I dropped my bottle of Fanta fruit twist as I sprinted down the Isle trying to reach her when I got near her I realized she was crying and covered in blood.  
  
"Wha... Where. Who. How..." I muttered a sigh of annoyance at my own inability to finish a sentence. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked finally  
  
"N. N. NMC" She said as she passed out, I caught her as she fell. I heard a loud scream from round the other side of the Walmart and then I saw it. What I later found was called a 'stranger' NMC. It jumped about from car to car in the Car Park until it caught up with the man it was chasing, it jumped onto him and ripped a huge chunk of flesh from the side of his neck. I wanted to throw up. I picked up Eve and slung her arm over my shoulder and half dragged half carried her. There were people every where, running people, panicking people, a large woman bounced into me and sent me and Eve flying. When I had got up I had a quick look over myself to make sure I was injured too much, a grazed knee, bruised arm nothing to worry about. As I picked up Eve again I was kicked hard in the back, the pain was immense and when I hit the floor it hurt even more. The thing jumped on me and opened its mouth lunged its head down and got knock flying. I looked up to see a boy about my age with a baseball bat.  
  
"You O.K?" He asked. He was a tall guy maybe slightly shorter than me. He had brown hair and brown eyes, in front of his eyes were a pair of glasses which were splattered with blood, much like the rest of his clothes, like mine are now, he wore blue jeans with a white t-shirt, his hair was center parted and came down over his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked again.  
  
"E. E. Eve" I finally managed to mutter over the shock I was in.  
  
"Don't worry she's not hurt much" He said reassuringly "Can you stand?"  
  
"Yeah I think so" I said and pulled myself to my feet,  
  
"Who are you?" I asked  
  
"I'm Aaron" He replied "I was going to meet Eve here but I was late. Lucky I was really. And I guess you're Charles right" I nodded "Yeah. Eve said she wanted to introduce some one"  
  
"Call me Carl though" I added. Then the NMC got up and started to run towards us, Aaron swung the bat at its head with such force I heard its neck snap from the force of the blow.  
  
"Let's get Eve and get outta here" I advised.  
  
Five minutes down the road Eve came to.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked she looked about to see she had an arm round both of us.  
  
"Ohh my head" She groaned she looked at us both again  
  
"Have I been drinking?" She asked. I laughed.  
  
"Hey don't you remember that creature?" I asked  
  
"Yeah what was that?" Aaron continued  
  
"That was a NMC a Neo Mitochondrion creature. I though Aya had got them all." She put a hand to her head and put the other in her pocket and pulled out a mobile phone.  
  
"Phone Aya, tell her what happened and tell her to come get us." Then she passed out again  
  
"Eve! Eve! Wake up!" Aaron shouted. I walked off a bit and searched Eve's phone for Aya's mobile number. Found it "yes" I thought.  
  
Ring-Ring Ring-Ring  
  
"Hello?" A voice came over the phone "Eve is that you?"  
  
"No Aya it's me" I said  
  
"Eve's hurt by a NCM or something"  
  
"Do you mean a NMC?" She questioned  
  
"Oh yeah" I said, "yeah that's it it's hurt Eve" I gave her our location and she arrived a few minutes later with her M93R pistol and an assortment of drinks and pills. I helped get Eve in the car and Aya said.  
  
"When she comes to give her two of these tablets" Written on a white sticker on the box was 'Recovery 1' soon we arrived at M.I.S.T. H.Q.  
  
"Why are we here?" I asked  
  
"Because this is the safest place for you now go upstairs and sit in the office with Rupert" Eve and Aaron walked off. I hung around just long enough to hear Aya say:  
  
"Kyle, get your gun. They're back. . . Yup they attacked Eve, Charles and Aaron from their description they are the same types from the acropolis. ... . Okay I'll meet you at the Walmart, Bye." I heard it all I could feel my eyes burning, buy throat was dry and my stomach turned, these things killed my parents, I thought,  
  
"They're gonna pay" I said as I walked toward firearms control.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Oh god what am I. I mean what is Charles going to do now if he gets a gun is he just going to get in the way you'll have to wait and see till I post Chapter 3. 


End file.
